Celos
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine y Kurt viven feliz en su casa de Nueva York, y tienen un nuevo vecino, Zack Phillips, un sexy modelo que ara que los celos de Blaine salgan a flote. / Es un Mini Fic


**_Resumen: _**

_Blaine y Kurt viven feliz en su casa de Nueva York, y tienen un nuevo veciono, Zack Phillips, un sexy modelo que ara que los celos de Blaine salgan a flote._

**_-Celos-_**

**Parte 1**

Blaine como todos los días se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol y con algo de molestia gracias a eso pero después su molestia se volvia alegría al sentir entre sus brazos el perfecto cuerpo de su prometido.

Blaine beso la frente de su castaño y lo acerco mas a el, ese dia de milagro habían amanecido con ropa ya que la noche anterior estaban tan cansado que solo llegaron a casa y se quedaron dormidos.

Blaine tal vez en su adolescencia soñaba con ser cantante pero ahora su pasión era ayudar a los demás a amar la música y por eso es maestro de música, amaba ser eso y su prometido, Kurt Hummel, era diseñador, un excelente diseñador.

-¿En que estas pesando?-dijo con voz adormilada Kurt sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos, el moreno solo sonrio con algo de ternura y negó.

Se levantaron con algo de flojera, mas por Kurt que por Blaine, en menos de una semana tenia una pasarela de moda para enseñar sus mas espectaculares diseños y eso lo tenia muy nervioso.

Hicieron la misma rutina que todos los días y se fue cada uno a su trabajo.

Blaine a la escuela donde trabajaba y Kurt a Vogue, obvio no sin antes darse un beso algo largo.

* * *

-Espera ¿Peter se rompió el pie?-pregunto Blaine algo confundido manejando y dándole una mirada al castaño, Kurt miro a su prometido algo fastidiado y cansado.

-Si Blaine y ¡Ya no tengo modelo!-grito algo desesperado, Peter, uno de sus modelos se había roto el pie y no tenia ningún modelo para remplazarlo.

-Tranquilo ya veras que encontraras un remplazo-Blaine miro a Kurt y le mando una sonrisa, puso su mano en el muslo de su novio y lo apretó.

Estuvieron hablando de su dia hasta que llegaron a su casa pero algo les llamo la atención.

Un camión de mudanzas y varios hombres sacando cosas de el.

-Parece que alguien se mudara al lado de nosotros-Blaine asintió y bajo del coche después de estacionarlo, Kurt se quedo un rato viendo las cosas que bajaban pero después siguió a Blaine-¿No crees que sea bueno ir allí y presentarnos?-pregunto el castaño mirando a Blaine, Blaine lo pensó un poco y asintió, no tenia nada que perder.

-Claro vamos-dijo con su mejor sonrisa, salieron de su casa y se dirigieron hacia uno de los hombres-Perdon ¿Quién se mudara aquí?-Blaine miro al hombre e hizo una señal hacia la puerta, tanto Kurt como Blaine y voltearon encontrándose con un chico de cabellos castaño, tez algo morena y ojos color verdes, vestía con una camisa sencilla haciendo resaltar sus músculos y unos jeans desgastados de unos 19 o 20 años.

-¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser mis nuevo vecinos, Zack Phillips-estiro su mano hacia Blaine y después hacia Kurt pero Zack miro de forma diferente a Kurt a como miro a Blaine y de eso se dio cuenta el moreno.

-Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y este es _MI _prometido Kurt Hummel-Zack solo asintió sin darle importancia y miro a Kurt como si se lo fuera a comer.

-¿Kurt Hummel? Espera….. ¿Acaso tu no trabajas para Vogue?-pregunto entusiasmado el chico y Kurt solo rio un poco y asintió, después de eso se siguieron varias platicas mas, como de moda, Blaine no le puso atención solo a tener su brazo en la cintura de Kurt y tener alejado a Zack.

-Bueno los dejaría pasar pero como ven estoy apenas acomodando las cosas-Kurt sonrio y asintió-Pero será otro dia, gusto en conocerte Kurt y a ti también Blaire-

-Blaine-le corrigió Blaine algo molesto

-Si claro…..¡Bueno los dejo!-despues de decir esto corrió hacia su casa y se metió en ella, Kurt miro a Blaine con una sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano.

-Me cae bien Zack, parece un buen chico-empezo a decir Kurt caminando hacia su casa, Blaine solo frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Claro un buen chico-fue lo único que dijo, Kurt miro algo confundido a su prometido pero no le importo.

* * *

Los días pasaron normalmente y Zack se metia mas en su vida.

Siempre Kurt y el hablaban de moda o cualquier otra cosa, claro como el le gustaba usar chalecos y moños pues Kurt jamás hablaría de moda con el –pero también Kurt dice que le quedan geniales-

Zack siempre iba a su casa –ya que ni loco dejaría que Kurt fuera a la casa de ese chico- y cada vez que se miraban parecía que se iban a matar, tal vez era algo ….. distraído pero sabia perfectamente que ese Zack quería algo mas con su Kurt que solo una amistad de vecinos.

Y con la visita de una de sus vecinas sus celos salieron a flote.

-Kurt tenemos que hablar-dijo en tono serio Blaine, Kurt apago la TV y miro al moreno algo preocupado.

-¿Paso algo malo?-pregunto al mirar la pose de su novio, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sin su sonrisa característica.

-Si, hoy vino Martha y-

-¿Martha? La vecina de enfrente que por mas que nos tomemos de la mano o nos besemos sigue tratando de llevarte a la cama-interrumpió a Blaine ahora algo enojado y con el ceño fruncido y con una mano en la cintura, Blaine en ese momento se puso algo nervioso.

-Si, bueno no, digo….. Mira ella vino aquí mientras que estabas en Vogue y me dijo algo muy importante Kurt…

_-¡Hola!-Blaine sabia que Kurt podía matarlo si se enteraba que Martha, una mujer de unos 30 años, estuvo en su casa, Martha y Kurt jamás se llevaron bien por la sencilla razón de que cada vez que la mujer veía a Blaine le coqueteaba sin importarle que Kurt estuviera ahí._

_-Hola Martha, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y perdón que lo diga pero en serio estoy muy ocupado-dijo algo nervioso al ver como la mujer lo miraba._

_-Ho claro, es de Kurt-_

_-¿Qué pasa con el?-pregunto mirando a la mujer y esta le acaricio el hombro._

_-Ayer en la tarde mientras tu estabas en clases vi salir a Zack, el vecino guapo y sexy de al lado, de la casa además de que Kurt se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo-Martha le guiño el ojo a Blaine pero este no le hizo caso, solo se quedo pensando._

_Tenia que hablar con Kurt._

-¿Y? Si Zack vino pero solo para ayudarme en algo-dijo Kurt algo cansando de esa descusion.

-¿A que?-

-A bajar una caja que no podía alanzar, el es mas alto que yo asi que le pedi ayuda….¡Por dios Blaine! Esto es algo estupido-suspiro algo desesperado por salir de ese embrollo que lo metió su vecina chismosa, Blaine solo negó y siguió con su interrogatorio.

-¿Y porque no solo esperaste a que llegara?-Ho no, sabia que la respuesta que le daría a Blaine lo aria enojar.

-Porque….si yo no alcance menos tu Blaine ya que bueno….eres mas pequeño que yo y-pero su prometido no lo dejo terminar ya que empezó a caminar hacia la planta alta-¡Blaine por favor es una tontería!-dijo pero solo escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada.

Si no quieres que Blaine se enoje o te tenga renco mejor ni hables de su estatura.

* * *

**Hola! les traigo este One-Shot que se me vino a la mente *-***

**Siempre he querido hacer un One Shot exclusivamente donde Blaine sienta celos xDD y ame escribir este Fic**

**Espero les haya gustado :D**

**Dejen sus Reviews! *-***

**Mi Twitter es DkGleek :D**


End file.
